charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitzy Stillman
A common witch known for her small time hustles and cons, Mitzy Stillman is the sister of Mabel and Margo Stillman, more commonly referred to as the Stillman Sisters. Together with her sisters, Mitzy plots devious schemes to achieve her goals. Bold, beautiful and blonde, Mitzy is the most carefree of the three sisters. Quick Facts Species: Witch Gender: Female Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Shapeshifting, Teleporation, Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying Portrayed By: Jenny McCarthy Stealing the Powers of the Charmed Ones In a devious plot to acquire power and respect, Mitzy and her sisters plotted to steal not only the powers of Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews but their identities as well. Attempt to Steal the Book of Shadows Mitzy and her two sisters arrived in the Attic of Halliwell Manor under the guise of the Charmed Ones in an attempt to steal the Book of Shadows but the Book sensed their evil and pulled away from them. Mitzy was against her sister Mabel's plan to steal the Charmed Ones' identity, calling it a suicide mission and said she didn't want to be them, she wanted to be bad. Mabel told them to think big and to become something in their lives they needed to steal the sisters' powers and identities. Killing the Charmed Ones' Neighbors In order to surveil the Charmed Ones, the three Stillman sisters murdered a family that lived in a home across the street from Halliwell Manor, where they later killed a vacuum salesman that came to the door while they were plotting to cast a spell to steal the three sisters powers. While waiting for the sisters to arrive at the Manor, Mitzy snacked on the food belonging to the family, thinking it shouldn't go to waste. : When Mabel cast a spell to see who was in the Manor, Mitzy saw that Piper was holding Wyatt and commented that she hated babies and couldn't wait to orb him into a volcano somewhere, but then Mabel informed them they will get the Charmed Ones' powers based on senority, meaning Mitzy would get Phoebe's powers of Premonition, Empathy and Levitation. Mitzy was displeased with finding out the powers she would receive, saying she didn't care how people felt and that she wanted to orb around the world, not just levitate a few feet off the ground. : When Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all in the Manor, Mabel cast her spell, allowing them to appear as the Charmed Ones to the world. The three evil witches then called Christopher Halliwell, the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter to see if the spell worked, and it did, he viewed the three evil witches as the Charmed Ones. Mabel gave a dagger with moon symbols on it told him to investigate it and go to the Astral Plane and Mitzy agreed with her. After Christopher left, the three evil witches began to wreak havoc in the Charmed Ones lives. Going to the Bay Mirror As her sisters persued their own interests, Mitzy travelled to Phoebe's place of business, The Bay Mirror, and when she encountered Elise Rothman, Editor of the newspaper, she gave her an articles written in eye liner claiming she didn't like the one she wrote before. Although it was a bit late, Elise told her she would see what she could do and Mitzy thanked her. Jason arrived, calling to Phoebe and Mitzy turned around and commented on how hot Jason was but he told her he thought she was getting ready for dinner. As Jason told her he'll be at the Manor at seven. he kissed her on the cheek but then Mitzy grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Elise saw and her jaw dropped. Halliwell Manor Mitzy and her sisters returned to Halliwell Manor and when Christopher arrived, Mitzy clung to him, claiming she was seeking comfort in her Whitelighter and when Margo objected, Mitzy questioned her, asking her if she was jealous. But then Mabel sent Christopher away to investigate the killing across the street even further. Acquiring the Sisters Powers The three evil witches then found the Book of Shadows and flipped through it's pages searching for the potion To Separate a Witch From Her Powers but the real Charmed Sisters arrived but before they could get the Book back, the Stillmans recited the spell and absorbed the Charmed Ones' powers. Mabel used Piper's power of Molecular Combustion to blow up a vase knocking Piper backwards and Mitzy used Phoebe's power of Levitation on her, knocking her to the ground. Margo tried to use Paige's power to orb but it didn't work. The Charmed Ones retreated and the Stillmans went to the Attic. : In the Attic, Mitzy began to Scry for the sisters but grew tired because it was taking so long. Mabel then informed MItzy and Margo that they had an entry in the Book of Shadows and when Mitzy saw it, she was disappointed by their not being a picture of them and was even more disappointed when the Book labelled them as "common wishes, not worth vanquishing". Mitzy and her sisters heard the doorbell, it was Jason, picking up Phoebe for their date. Mitzy then proceeded downstairs to Margo's displeasure. Going on a Date with Jason Dean Jason and Mitzy went for dinner at a restaurant where Jason presented her with a necklace and while they were there, Phoebe showed up and watched the two. Telling Jason that he earned a "big fat thank you", Mitzy dropped her napkin on the floor and crawled under the table to "thank" Jason, who was shocked by what she was doing. : Phoebe then walked over to the table and punched Mitzy in the nose, planting a premonition to lure Mitzy and her sisters to Halliwell Manor in an attempt to retrieve their powers. Mitzy saw Piper, Phoebe and Paige orbing into the Manor and then cut the date short and went to tell Mabel what she just saw. Final Attack As Mabel and Leo Wyatt were talking in Wyatt's room, Mitzy arrived at the Manor informing Mabel of her premontion. The Charmed Ones then arrived and the Stillmans confronted them. Mitzy told them she got her first premonition that night but Phoebe told her she already knew because she planted it in order to lead her and her sisters to the Manor. : When Christopher appeared Mitzy told Mabel to blast the Charmed Ones and when Christopher congratulated Mitzy by kissing her, Margo expressed her displeasure and the two began to argue. Mitzy sensed that Mabel thought she and Margo were idiots and the three sisters continued to argue and pushing one another causing the Triquetra on the Book of Shadows to split apart. The Charmed Ones realized this was their shot and Piper punched Mabel and Paige punched Margo. After seeing that Piper and Page punched her sisters in their noses, Mitzy begged Phoebe not to. Phoebe told Mitzy she had something of hers, and Mitzy took of the necklace and handed it Phoebe and after saying thank you to her, Phoebe punched her in the nose, knocking Mitzy to the floor. : The Charmed Ones then bound Mitzy and her sisters' powers and they were arrested for murdering the neighbors and the salesman. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Evil Witches Category: Season 6